


Another One of Those Nights

by KoshkaSnow



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoshkaSnow/pseuds/KoshkaSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shura wakes Corrin up yet again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another One of Those Nights

It was just another one of those nights.

Corrin had woken up with Shura’s arms wrapped tightly around her middle, squeezing her close to him. Moonlight filtered in through her bedroom window - it was still the middle of the night. She grumbled sleepily to herself before twisting around in his grasp and cradling his face in her hands. Corrin planted a gentle kiss on his nose. “Shura… Shura…”

Shura woke with a start. As his vision adjusted, he saw Corrin face to face with him and he smiled, hugging her _even_ closer than he already way. “Is everything okay, Corrin?” Corrin didn’t answer and a soft blush crept across his cheeks. “I did it again, didn’t I?”

This was hardly the first time he’d woken up his wife in the middle of the night because of his grip on her. Corrin knew it wasn’t his fault - he was asleep, after all, and at least the nightmares subsided once they began to share a bed. “Perhaps it would be best if I left you alone at night,” he muttered under his breath, burying his face in her chest in embarrassment.

“Shura, how could you say something like that?” Corrin said sternly, rubbing her cheek against his charcoal patch of hair. “What would Kana think?” He grunted softly and she ran her nails across his shirtless back, tracing over every scar he had there. Corrin knew exactly what she was getting herself into when she married the former outlaw. Though it took her siblings until the wedding to accept her love for Shura, Corrin had been smitten with him since their first conversations outside of battle.

Shura sighed and pulled away from Corrin, sitting up against the wall. Thousands of thoughts were swimming through his head, namely those that involved Corrin finding someone better than him, more royal. “I don’t deserve you.” At that remark, Corrin sat up and huffed indignantly, crossing her arms.

“Have you forgotten that _you_  proposed to _me?_ Something inside of you must have made you feel like you deserved me.” She narrowed her eyes at Shura before pushing herself off the bed and crawling into his lap. “You proposed to me, and I said yes. If you weren’t ‘deserving’, we wouldn’t be sharing a bed now, would we?” Corrin dramatically made air quotes as she wrapped her legs around his waist. “And you know what,” she said, bringing her lips to his ear. “I think you’re the _most_  deserving out of everybody in Nohr and Hoshido combined.”

Shura’s chest tightened as Corrin positioned herself on top of him. He could barely hold her hand in public in fear of what the rest of the army would say, and here she was in nothing but a sheer slip with her limbs wrapped around his body. His breath hitched and the only thing he could sputter was “I love you.”

“Prove it,” Corrin whispered, grinning wickedly as Shura - suddenly filled with energy - flipped her onto her back and began to assault her neck with kisses, much to her delight. She squealed happily as Shura pinned her arms above her head.

Needless to say, he’d never woken her up squeezing tightly again.


End file.
